Electronic cigarettes, also known as e-cigarette (eCigs) and personal vaporizers (PVs), are electronic inhalers that vaporize or atomize a liquid solution into an aerosol mist that may then be delivered to a user. A typical rechargeable eCig has two main parts—a housing holding a battery and a cartomizer. The housing holding the battery typically includes a rechargeable lithium-ion (Li-ion) battery, a light emitting diode (LED), and a pressure sensor. The cartomizer typically includes a liquid solution, an atomizer and a mouthpiece. The atomizer typically includes a heating coil that vaporizes the liquid solution.
For functional reasons, the rechargeable battery is not directly connected to external contacts. Instead, a diode and a field effect transistor (FET) are connected in series with the battery connection. When a FET is used, the FET is turned on once a charging process is detected for the eCig. The eCig may be charged by placing the eCig in a charging station that is configured to receive the particular eCig. The charging station may include a charging circuit that is configured to supply power to the eCig to charge the battery.